


Sobre garotas que cresceram assistindo histórias de amor

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Portuguese, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie





	Sobre garotas que cresceram assistindo histórias de amor

Tem uma garota que senta algumas cadeiras atrás de você na sala de aula.   
Ela gosta das mesmas coisas que você gosta, vocês podem conversar por horas e as vezes ela tem a capacidade de te fazer rir.  
E ela gosta de você, meu garoto como ela gosta de você, ela já te disse e mesmo que esse não fosse o caso ela já teria deixado isso claro o suficiente pelo jeito que ela se comporta ao seu redor, pelo jeito que ela te olha. 

XXXX

Tem coisas sobre essa garota que você não sabe, ela cresceu assistindo histórias de amor, e como sendo eu mesma uma dessas garotas eu posso te garantir que esse é um dos piores tipos de ter apaixonado por você, porque ela entende como narrativas funcionam , e principalmente como elas funcionam em termos de romance, ela já viu temporadas e mais temporadas lidando com o dilema se o casal principal vai ficar junto, e como as grandes dificuldades antes deles ficarem juntos só fazem uma história melhor.   
E na história dela você é o anjo que vai tirá-la do inferno. Você é rapaz que ouviu há anos atrás que ela te daria uma flor. Você é aquele que no clímax do filme ela vai estar beijando. 

XXXX

Garotas que cresceram assistindo histórias de amor são do tipo que você não quer ter apaixonado por você porque por mais inteligentes e racionais que elas possam vir a ser elas tendem a demorar a perceber que a vida não é uma narrativa, você está sempre no terceiro ato da trama, todo passado é um prólogo e todo futuro um epilogo, se você realmente quer alguém você vai dela na hora, se você quer e não vai atrás apenas significa que você não quer isso o suficiente. Em narrativas histórias de amor normalmente estão condenadas pela natureza do mundo, na vida real normalmente pela natureza de nós mesmos. 

XXXX

As vezes você pensa que você e a garota que senta algumas cadeiras atrás de você poderiam ter algo, mas esse pensamento não é o suficiente para fazer com que você faça algo a respeito disso e mesmo sem saber de todo esse contexto você já começou a perceber que na mente dela você foi escalado como o líder romântico da história dela e você não quer esse papel.   
Você gosta de conversar com ela, ela as vezes te faz rir e você tem certeza que no fim você vai acabar a magoando de novo.


End file.
